One Last Kiss
by TheLonelyOtaku535
Summary: A quick oneshot I wrote when I had some downtime in accounting. Uchihacest. Fluff and sadness. No Like No Read! Warning: May destroy your feels The story was inspired by the cover photo. I don't know who made it but I credit the artist. I only own the story. If you know who made this piece please let me know so can credit them properly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be one huge yaoi fest.

No like Uchihacest, no look at Uchihacest

It's over. The battle is done. He gained his revenge. Yet as his brother lay dying at his feet, Sasuke didn't feel the satisfaction he thought he would. He believed through all those years that killing his brother would be the end to his hate and yet he still feels empty.

Looking down at the once proud shinobi all he saw was a sick and broken man who was forced to murder nearly everyone he loved and held dear. Sasuke looked down at Itachi and watched as his brothers chest rose and fell slower and slower with every passing minute.

The young man's life was coming to an end. Yet even as he lay dying Itachi felt no anger, no hate just peace.

He had done his duty to the village, to his beloved younger brother and it was time to join the other shinobi in the spirit world. Itachi looked up at his younger brother and a mix of emotions crossed his eyes as they slowly faded. He knew he had a minute left to live at the most. Using every bit of what was left of his strength the dying Uchiha managed to reach up to his little brother.

"S..Sas..Sasuke" he choked out as blood filled his lungs and sent him into a violent coughing fit. Sasuke stood there unsure of what to do but got the sudden urge to kneel next to his brother. Once Sasuke was kneeling down Itachi reached over to Sasuke and slipped his hand into his little brothers. Sasuke was shocked at his aniki's actions but squeezed gently so as not hurt his brother further. "Itachi…aniki" Sasuke whispered so that only he and Itachi could hear.

Itachi squeezed Sasukes hand weakly as Sasuke gently put his free hand under Itachi's head at brought him up to cradle his brother on his chest, marveling at the silky feel of his big brothers hair. Itachi nuzzled closer into Sasukes chest as he felt his life slip away from him. "Sasuke… I'm…s...so …sorry" the dying man whispered out. Sasuke said nothing, he couldn't get the words out, he felt like what he has to say, what he wanted to say was choking him.

All he could do was bury his face into Itachi's silky hair breathing in his sweet scent that never faded even as sickness wracked is body. "Aniki…" was all Sasuke could say as he fought a losing battle with holding in his tears. "F….for..give..Sasuke, this…is... the last... time" Itachi whispered smiling sadly up at his little brother. Sasuke leaned his head down and gently pecked his big brother on the lips. "I…love..you…Itachi-san". When the young man tried to lean back up a hand on the back of his head held him in place.

Itachi closed the 1cm gap between their lips and kissed his brother more passionately than before. Sasuke and Itachi's lips molded against each other sealing the brothers love for each other that had buried in darkness and hate for so long. The kiss was sweet and gentle, a kiss befitting parting lovers. The kiss continued for an unknown amount of time neither one wanting to part from the other, but alas fate is cruel. Itachi breathed is last breath into Sasuke, his lips stopped moving with his brothers and he fell into the eternal sleep. Sasuke held his lips onto his dead brothers for a few moments more before reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Good bye ni-san" Sasuke smiled sadly tears streaming down his cheeks as he held his deceased brother to him stroking his cheeks and hair. Something iside Sasuke snapped and he completely broke down burying his face into his dead brothers chest and sobbing. He stayed like that sobbing and clinging to his beloved brother, begging him to get up. As the sun began to set in the sky the youngest Uchiha looked up and smiled sadly remembering how much Itachi loved the evening. He whipped his tears away from his wet cheeks and dug a grave for his aniki using Itachi forehead marker draped over a cross as a gravestone. "Goodbye my sweet aniki. I love you" Sasuke smiled sadly before walking off into whatever awaited him.


End file.
